starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Ignatius
Biography Early Life Rex Loyola was born in Toledo, Spain, on June 8th, 1935. His parents were simple people, who struggled to make ends meet. One thing that they definitely had in common though was their religion, namely, Roman Catholicism. It was something that they instilled in their song from a very early age. he was sent to his local church's school as soon as he was old enough and he was also made an alter server as soon as he was able to. He was brought up believing in, and trusting the Catholic Church to steer him correctly. His parents had been against Franco and had been Republican sympathizers, though they had never done anything overtly and thus had been spared during the Spanish Civil War. Loyola watched as World War II unfolded around him, only a few years old by the time the war started. Spain was neutral in the war, though the country sympathized with the Axis powers. Loyola's parents themselves did not agree with the Axis and were Allied sympathizers. This war and what his parents told him about the Spanish Civil war were two driving forces in his life that made him believe in the innate immorality of his fellow man and in the redemption offered by the Catholic Church. His father would tell him that he was destined for great things and that he would leave Toledo and Spain behind one day. The boy knew that his father was right, but he wasn't sure what exactly he would be leaving for. By the time Loyola was finishing grade school, World War II was over, but the impact of it would be felt forever in Loyola's mind. The Cold War had started, and he and his family didn't like the Communists just as much as they disliked the Fascists. Rex continued in school, and by 1953, he had graduated from high school and was ready for higher learning. The problem was that just like when he was younger, he still didn't know exactly what he wanted to do with his life. He distrusted politics and he felt that business or commerce was not his place. He didn't want to be a carpenter like his father, and he didn't agree with many of science's stances. Rex did know that he loved God and that he was a devout Catholic who wanted to help people and help his fellow man overcome the weakness of the flesh and the ills that he was born with. He wanted to be a priest, a man of the cloth who would be there for others. When he told his parents this, they had no qualms with his decision. They had known that he had been leaning in this direction for years. Loyola would regularly be up before his father, praying and meditating on the lives of the Saints, asking them for guidance and blessing in his daily life so that he would be a better person. He also regularly worked with the poor and the less fortunate, exposing himself to potentially deadly diseases in order to ease their physical pain and burdens. His mother was a little upset with the fact that she would never have grandchildren, but she reconciled this with the fact that her son was going to serve God in a great way. More Coming Soon Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:VillainsCategory: Mirrodin